


monster me

by WinchesterSW



Category: Supernatural
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSW/pseuds/WinchesterSW





	monster me

Prompt: ambientato in qualsiasi stagione (puoi cacciarci dentro anche Charlie, se ti piace); il nuovo trend tra i giovani cacciatori è un'applicazione in grado di trasferire i mostri sul proprio cellulare tramutandoli in dati. È gara a chi ne cattura di più!

Dean ovviamente non sa da che parte girarsi -Sam è riuscito ad arrivare a metà elenco in una settimana. Crack becerissimo!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monster me..." la nuova moda del momento, un'applicazione che ti consente di prendere i mostri e portarli sul telefono come nemmeno Pokemon Go è in grado di fare.

Dean odiava quelle cose, odiava l'uso spasmodico della tecnologia moderna se non per un uso proficuo come hackerare le videocamere oppure i telefoni ma no...quella roba assurda proprio non la comprendeva, si sentiva quasi come Bobby...un vecchio brontolone che preferiva il telefono fisso allo smartphone.

"PRESO!" Sam si girò verso il fratello con aria soddisfatta "ne ho catalogato un altro!"

Sì perché solo Sam poteva amare una cosa del genere, lui che per guardare lo smartphone a momenti usava il pennino per non sporcare lo schermo.

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo, quasi disperato. "che bravo che sei Sammy, adesso ti porto a mangiare il gelato come premio, vuoi che ti tenga anche per mano?"

"Sei proprio un idiota" Sam prese il borsone con le armi scaraventadolo addosso al fratello che come sempre aveva dei riflessi eccellenti "lo sai..non ti farebbe male cercare di lasciarti andare, ok che cacciare è praticamente la nostra vita ma è divertente anche catturare i mostri in questo modo"

"Divertente? cosa c'è di divertente nel puntare il telefono verso un mostro per catturarlo? cos'è? un pokemon? un digi coso? che roba è? " No Dean non avrebbe mai compreso cosa ci fosse di utile e divertente nell'usare un'applicazione per catturare mostri e demoni.

Per Sam ormai il fratello stava diventando veramente un vecchio brontolone? "perché..è rilassante? non deve essere tutto improntato su fucili, coltelli o che ne so...bazooka...e questo coso qua, lo vedi?" disse facendo sventolare lo smartphone di fronte al viso di Dean "non è un'arma letale ma può essere usata per catturare i mostri, ci fa risparmiare un sacco di tempo"

"Cosa sei una ragazzina? questo coso qua invece" il fratello maggiore fece il verso al fratello indicando a sua volta il borsone con le armi "ti consente di uccidere i mostri una volta per tutte senza correre alcun rischio, cosa vuoi fare...come Sailor moon che ci mette 10 minuti a trasformarsi? sai che nel mentre ti metti come un'idiota a spippolare al cellulare in attesa di aprire l'app, i mostri come minimo hanno il tempo per far fuori mezza città?"

"Wow...sailor moon...sicuro di non essere te la ragazzina?" Sam sghignazzò figurandosi nella mente un Dean adolescente che si guardava le guerriere sailor.

"Sam...." Dean era esasperato, suo fratello aveva 25 anni ma usava una stupida applicazione come i comuni adolescenti "è rischioso...ed inoltre è stupido"

Sam sapeva qual era il vero problema..Dean non sapeva da che parte rigirarsi e si rifiutava di farsi aiutare dal fratello minore "la verità è che non sai che da parte rifarti e sei troppo orgoglioso per chiedere il mio aiuto"

Touché Sammy aveva ragione, peccato che Dean avrebbe preferito mangiare cibo vegano piuttosto che ammetterlo.

"No, ti sbagli, è che proprio la considero una cosa inutile, così sminuisci il senso della caccia"

"E di nuovo...non sai che da parte cominciare per catturare i mostri, sono praticamente quasi alla fine e non sono ancora morto...segno che comunque riesco a tener a bada i mostri trovando il tempo di catturarli e catalogarli con l'app" Sam sentiva già nell'aria l'odore della vittoria "e sopratutto dimmi...di quale guerriera sailor eri fan sfegatato?

Dean impallidì di colpo, sapeva che Sam non avrebbe mollato l'osso, non quando aveva fatto l'errore di citare sailor moon "di cosa stai parlando?"

"Della tua passione per le guerriere..andiamo...Venus? o forse Neptune?" Dean fece per andarsene ma Sam continuò a seguirlo tempestandolo di domande "andiamo fratellone me lo puoi dire...o forse era Pluto? in effetti con la sua aria triste e solitaria era una delle più interessanti...."

"oh stai zitto Sam....." Far zittire suo fratello sarebbe stata un'impresa impossibile, ma in fin dei conti aveva diverse armi a disposizione, Sam che fino all'adolescenza credeva nel coniglio pasquale, Sam che fino alla partenza del college sembrava una ragazzina timida e spensierata, Sam che fino ai 3 anni di età non fu in grado di usare il vasino per i bisogni....." oh Hey Sam ti ho mai raccontato della tua prima esperienza col vasino?"


End file.
